


Alone

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alone, I love the comic so much, Lollipops, M/M, Quiet, Short, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: City was quiet. Everyone disappeared. Only Hoshi and Gonta stay. And they were sitting on the roof, just talking.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Version française : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10867350

They were alone. But really alone. City was quiet. Cities aren’t quiet at the end of the afternoon. Adults come back to their bigs home. Teenagers are coming outside. Stores are closed. And others opens. The city is never quiet.

But now, it was. No sound, except the whistling of the wind. The wind who make move Gonta’s hair. He was sitting on the roof, looking down. Looking at the empty’s street. Looking the lonely right in the eyes.

He could hardly hear the footsteps against the tiles. He realized the newcomer when he sat down beside him. Gonta turned his head towards his friend Hoshi Ryoma. The feeling of solitude went away and the silence was replaced by Hoshi's grave voice.

"You think about where they can be again ?"

"Yes. Gonta can’t just think they all disappeared. There must have a reason for this."

"Maybe there have one, or maybe not" Muttered Hoshi, looking at his friend, his lollipop still in his mouth. If he still had a lollipop with him his last days, it was mostly because of the giant sitting next to him. Gonta didn’t like to see Hoshi smoking and had repeatedly asked him to stop. Hoshi didn’t understand what was bothering him until his friend said he didn’t want to see him die young. That made Hoshi laugh, he was going to die young no matter what. He was condemned to death, after all, if the whole world comes back, they would finish the execution which they never completed. But Hoshi had tried to stopped smoking, so he replaced the poison with sugar. Anyway, the lollipops tasted better.

"And if they're all hidden ? Asked Gonta, outgoing Hoshi from his thoughts."

"It’s impossible. They can’t hide everyone so quickly. And we had heard about it if it was that."

"Gonta keep thinking it’s possible. Gonta was in the forest for years, there's good luck that he never heard about it and Hoshi was in jail."

"Yes, but others captives were gone too, even these who were condemned to death like me. And as you said to me, your wolf’s family disappeared too and I don’t think they're hidden with humans without you."

"… You’re right…"

Hoshi looked at his friend who was looking back at the street. The sad look on his face split Hoshi's heart. He didn’t like to see Gonta sad. He approached a little more his friend and began to caress his back.

"I know you miss them. But I promise, we’ll found them, your family and everyone."

Gonta's ruby eyes met Hoshi’s black, a tint of hope shining in them.

"You really promise ?"

"Really."

Gonta gently caught his friend in his arms and hugged him. Hoshi let Gonta did docilely, taking advantage of this moment of comfort. The two friends looked at the sunset, the darkness gradually taking the place of light. Hoshi gently took Gonta's big hand in his so small side. He closed his eyes, taking advantage of the one he loved most in this world.

_Yeah, I promise Gonta, I’ll do everything for make you smile again._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if a lot of people know the comic "Alone" but if you don't, go read it, it's a really good comic and it inspire me to write this.  
> I'll maybe do a long fic in AU Alone with characters from DRV3. Maybe.  
> Well I'll stop talking for nothing, please don't forget to leave a kudo or/and a comment ! Sorry again for my bad english, I still learn it.


End file.
